Amica
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth's friendship with Cam. They met in college and over the years they have remained steadfast friends.
1. Chapter 1

Daisesndaffidols wanted a story about when Cam and Booth met. I hope this is what you wanted.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sitting up in the bleachers watching the tryouts, Booth leaned forward and studied a very keen player. Impressed with the man's catch and shoot, Booth realized that he might turn out to be some real competition in the very near future.

Her eyes scanning the bleachers for her friend Carla, Cam stopped and stared at Booth as he continued to watch the players on the floor. Deciding that he might be someone she might like to get to know, Cam smiled and ascended the bleachers until she was level with his seat. Sideling down the row of seats, she sat down beside him and placed her books and jacket on the seat next to her seat. Turning, she introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Cam Saroyan."

Startled, Booth turned to stare at the beautiful stranger talking to him, "Oh, yeah, hi, I'm Booth."

Amused, Cam leaned a little closer and teased him, "Your parents only gave you one name?"

Reluctantly, Booth confessed, "No, although sometimes that's what I wish they had done . . . My name is Seeley Booth."

"Ah, I see." A shout from the floor catching her attention, Cam glanced at the commotion below them, "Well, I can understand your reluctance. My first name happens to be Camille not Cam. Parents can be so inconsiderate when it comes to naming their children."

Snorting, Booth watched two players below them trade pushes and then punches while the coach came charging across the floor. "Yeah . . . um . . . Yeah, so I haven't see you around here before. You a freshman or something?"

Amused that Booth's attention was on the players below and not on her, Cam smiled, "Yes. Something like that. I'm pre-med."

That catching his attention, Booth turned and gave her his complete attention, "Brains and beauty."

A slight blush tinting her cheeks, Cam wasn't sure if he was making fun of her or not, "Are you for or against?"

Aware that she might have misunderstood him Booth flashed her a smile, "Oh definitely for. I love brainy women. They're so hot."

Unable to prevent it, Cam laughed and shook her head, "Is that your line? It's terrible."

Annoyed, Booth shook his head, "It's not a line. I like smart women, the smarter the better."

Surprised, Cam turned to look at the coach as he pointed at one of the players and screamed at him, "Um, that's unusual. Most guys I know like their women dumb and just a little bit slutty or even better a lot slutty."

Blushing, Booth grabbed his backpack from the floor next to his feet and stood up, "I'm not most guys." Walking down the rows of seats, he moved to an aisle, descended the bleachers, strode across the basketball court and out of the main door.

Irritated with herself, Cam sighed as Booth left the building, "Well that was a stupid thing to say, Cam."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Studying in the library, Booth was trying to understand his macroeconomics assignment. He'd missed the last class due to a game and was trying to do the required assignment that had been assigned during that class. Frustrated, he sat looking at the book before him, his elbows on the table, his hands bracketing his face.

"Hi, I noticed you were staying late this evening." Placing her bag on the table, Cam leaned over and glanced at his book, "Oh, I see. I'm glad I don't have to take that class."

Surprised at the interruption, Booth looked up, "Yeah, I wish I didn't have to either. I've never really liked economics class. My brain has a hard time wrapping itself around the bullshit dollar words."

Sitting on the chair across from his, Cam reached over and tapped his book, "Would you like me to look at it? I'm not too bad, at least I wasn't in high school."

A little hopeful, Booth pushed the book over and let her turn it around, "I missed the class yesterday and . . . well, it's not a class I can really skip and keep up. I was thinking of finding a tutor, but those guys don't work for free and I don't really have the extra dough."

Studying the page before her, Cam was delighted that she understood what the writer was trying to explain, "Okay, this isn't too bad. It's about price indexing." Explaining what the writer meant, Cam soon had Booth straight.

Grateful, Booth wrote furiously in his notebook, "I'll copy this stuff to a Word file tonight and have it ready for my next class. Thanks. I'm as dumb as a box of rocks sometimes." Laughing, Booth leaned back against his seat, "Dumb jock you know."

Shaking her head slowly, Cam corrected him, "I don't think so. I can't imagine too many dumb jocks take a course like this one. They take macramé or something easy . . . or they just get their coach to pressure their professor to pass them with a C."

Impressed that Cam was giving him the benefit of the doubt, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "I came to college to get an education. I'm here on a basketball scholarship, but I plan to make the most of it."

"Good for you." Pushing the book back across the table, Cam continued, "I think that's smart. Too many college athletes think they're going to be a superstar when they leave college and make millions, so they don't care about their education."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth commented, "The only reason why I'm here is because of basketball and I'm pretty good, but I'm no Michael Jordan. I need to get my degree and this is the only way I can get it. My Pops can't afford to foot the bill and . . . well, I don't want to blow this."

Intrigued, Cam smiled at the handsome young man, "I was going to go over to a diner near here and get a late dinner. Would you like to join me?"

Moving his book bag over, Booth crammed his books and notebooks into the bag, "Sure, I could use a bite. I'm starving."

Amused, Cam stood up and observed, "I have a brother and he's always hungry."

Chuckling, Booth stood up, grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on, "It's a guy thing. My Pops said his food bill quadrupled when my brother Jared and I moved in with him."

Surprised, Cam confessed, "Oh, I assumed Pops was your father."

"Nah, he's my grandfather." His book bag on his shoulder, he moved around the table, "He raised my brother and me. He's a great guy. The best really."

Moving towards the exit, Cam noted, "Do I hear a Philly accent?"

Impressed, Booth chuckled, "Yeah, you got me. I miss home right now. University can be kind of lonely. The guys on my team are great, but they're into parties and shit like that. I don't really have time for that. Between practice, games, classes and a little part time job I have about all I can handle right now. Besides, I want my Pops to be proud of me, so I can't fuck this up." Embarrassed, Booth cleared his throat, "Sorry, I meant mess this up."

Her hand touching his arm, Cam assured him, "Hey now that we're friends we can hang out together, help each other study. I was feeling a little lonely myself, but maybe not so much anymore."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

This is a two chapter story. Let me know what you think of it so far. I appreciate it.

A/N: I was actually going to use Amicus for the title of this story, but a friend of mine insisted I was wrong. Two readers backed me up so I fixed the title. I took Latin in high school, but it's very rusty and I thought it was possible I was wrong. By the way Amica is Latin for Friend (Female).


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

His arm around her shoulders, Booth walked beside Cam across the Quad, "How was your class today? I bet you aced that mid-term like you do all of your tests."

Proud that her boyfriend had that kind of confidence in her, Cam smiled, "I think I did pretty well. At least I answered all the questions and none of them seemed unfamiliar."

Waving at one of his team mates, Booth assured her, "You probably aced it like you always do . . . I think I did pretty good on my economics mid-term . . . because of you I might add." Kissing her on the cheek, "You are a lot better at explaining the class than my professor. He's such an ass. He hates to take questions and makes anyone that dares to ask him anything feel like an idiot. I kind of hate the guy."

Her arm around his waist, Cam assured him, "It's alright, Booth. So far, I've been able to help you with the stuff you don't understand. I think you're doing pretty well."

Grateful for her help, Booth replied rather sadly, "I wish I could help you out with your classes, but I'm just a dumb basketball player and . . . "

Furious, Cam stopped and strenuously objected, "You are not a dumb basketball player and I wish you'd stop saying that. You know Latin for God's sake. That's not exactly a common language you know and it sure as hell isn't an easy language to understand and you do really well in most of your classes."

Puzzled, Booth commented, "It's a dead language. Not a lot of help in school right now, Cam. I should have took Spanish in High School. Now that would have been useful."

"You went to a Catholic High School." Unconcerned about Booth's lack of Spanish, Cam assured him, "Dumb jocks don't speak Latin. I want you to stop putting yourself down. I don't like it."

Afraid she was too angry with him, Booth tried his charm smile, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." The swollen gray clouds overhead finally releasing some moisture, it started to rain. Not too far from where they needed to be, Booth grabbed Cam's hand and ran towards the building in front of them. Rushing up the steps, he grabbed the door handle, yanked open the door and ushered his girlfriend inside just as it started to rain harder, "Wow, it's starting to pour out there."

Wiping the water from her face, Cam complained, "And I'm wearing my new shoes today."

His gaze moving towards her feet, Booth tsked, "Um . . . that's too bad. I think they might be ruined."

Disgusted, Cam glared at her feet, "Suede and water don't mix."

Shaking his head, Booth reminded her, "I did tell you it was supposed to rain this morning. You should have listened to me."

Annoyed, Cam moved her gaze towards her boyfriend, "I guess." Suddenly laughing, Cam kissed him, "Well, now I have an excuse to go shoe shopping. You can come with me this time."

Rolling his eyes, Booth leaned against the wall, "God, kill me now."

Ooooooooooooooooo

The game had been strenuous and Booth felt a twinge in his right shoulder every time he moved his right arm. Resting in bed, he was almost asleep, when Cam entered the room, removed her clothes and moved onto the bed beside him. Leaning over she kissed him and smiled, "I haven't seen you for two days, stranger. I thought we were supposed to hook up at my place last night."

Staring into her lovely face, Booth swallowed, "I think I'm in trouble."

Instantly concerned, Cam placed her hand on his chest, "What happened? What did you do?"

Afraid, he licked his bottom lip and finally confessed, "I think I hurt my shoulder in last night's game. My arm has been giving me trouble since last night."

Moving off the bed, Cam moved around to her boyfriend's side of the bed, "Let me look at it, Booth."

Reluctantly, Booth got out of bed and let her perform a few tests.

Walking over to the chair where she had laid her clothes, Cam dressed and pointed at his clothes lying on the floor near the bed, "Get dressed, we have to go to Emergency. I think your rotator cuff is torn."

Appalled with that news, Booth slowly dressed grunting every time he used his right arm. Once he was dressed he followed his girlfriend out of the apartment and over to her car. "Cam . . . if I need surgery . . ."

Interrupting him, Cam opened the driver's side door, "Let's not worry about that yet, Booth. Let's make sure before we start to worry about it. I'm not a doctor. I could be wrong."

Nervously, Booth entered the passenger side and buckled his seat belt after closing the door, "I hope it's not what you think it is."

Starting the car, Cam tried to assure him, "Look, I'm just pre-med. I'm probably wrong."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Leaving the hospital, Booth followed slowly behind his girlfriend. Cam, aware that Booth was upset, moved quietly across the parking lot and waited for him to catch up with her.

Finally at the car, Booth stopped and stared at the sling his arm was currently nestled in, "I'm done, Cam. They'll take away my scholarship."

Near tears, Cam moved closer and placed her arms around his waist, careful not to press against his right arm, "I'm so sorry, Booth."

Defeated, Booth let her hug him, consoled that someone cared about him, "I guess I knew it was too good to be true. A poor kid from Philly. . . . I lost my chance."

A tear escaping her lashes, Cam tried to keep from openly crying, "What are you going to do, if they do take your scholarship from you?"

Grimly, Booth held Cam against his chest, ignoring the pain in his arm and shoulder, "Pops was in the army during the war and when he came back he joined the Philadelphia police department. Maybe I could do that. I . . . I don't know what else I can do. I'm not smart enough to get a scholarship for anything else. Basketball was my only hope for a college education."

Her thoughts racing ahead, Cam tried to console him, "They have the GI Bill, Booth. You could go in, serve and when you're out you could go to college on the GI Bill. You could even go while you're in the service depending upon what you're doing and where you're stationed."

With faint hope, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, I could do that . . . It's an idea anyway." Clearing his throat, Booth reminded her, "If this is it. . . . if I have to go into the Army, I guess . . . I guess I won't be your boyfriend anymore. I mean, it wouldn't be fair to you. Me . . . God knows where and you here, I know long distance relationships don't work. I'm sorry I'm letting you down."

Filled with sadness, Cam turned her face away from his shoulder and kissed him, "But you'll always be my friend, Booth. No matter what happens, you and I will always be friends."

Pleased that Cam thought so much of him, Booth returned her kiss, "Yeah, that's true. No matter what happens, we're always going to be friends. I love you Cam."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

I know I said that this was going to be two chapter story, but I had a request for more. Let me know if you're interested in it. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Waking, Booth wasn't really sure where he was. Groggily taking in the tubing running from two poles to his arm and the pressure cuff wrapped around his upper right arm, he realized that he was in a hospital somewhere. Fighting to keep his eyes open, he tried to turn his head to scope out the room, but the oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth seemed to keep his head from moving very far. Reaching up, he tried to remove the mask only to have a hand reach out and stop him.

"Seeley, you have to leave the mask on right now." Trying to keep her emotions in reign, Cam smiled at her friend, "Do you know where you are? Do you remember what happened to you?"

Slowly shaking his head, Booth coughed and moved the mask aside, "I'm . . . not sure . . . where . . ."

Seeing his confusion, Cam replaced the mask and assured him, "You're at Walter Reed. They found you twelve days ago and gave you triage at an Evac center until you were stable. Then they moved you to Germany and then back here. You're home Seeley. You're safe."

Grateful, Booth nodded his head and croaked, "Pops."

Patting his grandson's left arm, Hank realized that Booth hadn't realized he was standing next to him, "I'm here, Shrimp. You're going to be okay. They operated on you in Germany and as soon as they could they shipped you back here. The doctors said you might need a couple of more surgeries, but you're going to be okay. Do you understand? You're going to be okay."

His legs felt numb and a frightening thought invaded his thoughts, "My legs . . . my feet . . . I . . . I don't feel them . . . are they . . ."

Realizing that Booth thought his extremities had been amputated, Cam clutched his wrist, "No Booth, no. You're just so full of narcotics it's amazing that you're awake. Your legs and feet are still there . . . They corrected some of the worst injuries in your feet and your right leg, but you're going to need more surgery to fix some of the other problems. . . . Dr. Sanchez says that you will walk again, so you don't need to worry about that."

Relief flooding through him, Booth closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

His heart aching for his boy, Hank wiped his eyes with a handkerchief, "Thanks for coming and seeing about Seeley, Cam. When they told me that he'd been rescued I knew I could count on you to come and . . . well, thank you. I don't know much about this kind of stuff and you being pre-med, you've really put my mind at rest."

Her gaze on her friend, Cam sighed, "When you called me and told me he was missing in action, I was so worried. My entire family has been praying for him since we heard . . . and then, when you called me and told me that he'd been found, I . . . I had to see him for myself, to make sure he was okay."

Grateful for Cam's friendship with his grandson, Hank smiled, "He loves you and it broke his heart when he had to leave the university. . . He hated leaving you alone at the college."

Adjusting the mask over the sleeping man's mouth and nose, Cam smiled, "He's a good guy. He was more worried about me being alone than his going to a war zone. . . . How's Jared taking all of this?"

Tired, Hank sat back down and responded to her question, "Oh, he's doing okay I guess. I didn't know how long I was going to be here, so I couldn't take him out of school. He's staying with one of our neighbors right now. I just hope he doesn't give her too much trouble while I'm gone."

Her mind not really on their conversation, Cam sighed and shook her head, "Seeley is going to have a lot to go through in the next few months if he hopes to walk again."

Mindful of his grandson's past, Hank frowned, "Seeley is tough. He always has been. I had no idea just how tough he was until I took him away from his father . . . Do you know about his father and mother?"

Curious, Cam shook her head, "No, Booth has a tendency to keep his past in the past. I know you raised him and Jared, but he's always refused to talk about his parents. I just assumed that they died."

Snorting, Hank shook his head, "No . . . his mother ran away from home when he was a boy. . . I didn't know why and . . . well I didn't figure it out until one day, I happened to go over to my son's house to borrow his lawn mower and found him beating Seeley. I . . . I took those boys away from my son and . . . I had no idea that was happening . . . I . . . it still makes me so angry when I think about it."

Stunned, Cam stared in horror at her friend lying before her, "Oh my God, I didn't know."

"I probably shouldn't have told you." Worried that he may have caused his grandson trouble, Hank leaned forward, "I don't want you to hold that against him. He was just a boy and he didn't have a way to protect himself."

Appalled at the revelation, Cam slowly shook her head, "No of course not . . . No wonder he never talks about his parents, I wouldn't either. You mean his mother just left him and Jared with his father? . . . She didn't try to contact him?"

Not sure how to answer the question, Hank finally shrugged his shoulders, "I guess she was traumatized by her husband and she didn't think. She did show up when he was eighteen for his graduation. Seeley saw her during the ceremony, but then afterward he couldn't find her. We both looked for her, but . . . well she was gone and what could we do? It's just been me and the boys since my wife died."

Her hand rubbing Booth's arm slowly, Cam shook her head, "He's had a rough life so far."

Rubbing his chin, Hank admitted, "Yeah, but you know, he's tough. He's really tough. Nothing gets him down. I mean he lost his scholarship and he joined the Army. He was doing pretty good until of course he was taken prisoner of war. I'm just glad they rescued him. I . . . I never prayed so hard in my life. I . . . I was so scared that I was never going to see my boy again."

A tear sliding down her cheek, Cam sniffed, "Yes, I know. I . . . I was afraid of the same thing." Wiping the tear from her cheek, Cam sniffed again, "He and I write to each other as often as we can and he calls me at least once a month . . . He's a good friend . . . Actually, he's my best friend."

"I'm glad." Aware that Cam was struggling to keep from crying, Hank smiled a reassuring smile, "I think he considers you his best friend too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reviewing my story. I know it isn't a popular topic in fanfics, but I do like Booth's friendship with Cam.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

She'd met him at JFK International Airport. Waiting for his plane to debark, Cam sipped from a much needed cup of coffee and relished the fact that she was off for the next two days. The board finally changing to show the passengers debarking, Cam threw her cup of coffee in a trash container and moved closer to the boarding gate.

Spying her standing a few feet from the gate, Booth wove quickly through the crowd and shouted as he came up to her, "Cam . . . You're a sight for my sore eyes." Grabbing her he lifted her up from the floor and kissed her.

Returning his kiss, Cam laughed, "Put me down you big dummy."

Happy to see his friend, Booth laughed and settled her down on her feet, "I'm just happy to see you that's all."

Her arm now around his arm, Cam smiled, "I'm glad you're here. I've been a nervous wreck ever since you called me and told me you were on the way. I had to do a bit of trading shifts, but I have the next two days off."

Delighted with the news, Booth urged her, "As soon as we get my bag, I want to go and eat. I need some pizza."

Laughing, Cam shook her head, "You don't need pizza, Booth. You want pizza. There is a difference."

Patting her arm, Booth assured her, "No, I need pizza. I haven't had any since I was sent over to Bosnia and I need pizza to remind me of what I'm fighting for."

A little indignant, Cam spluttered, "What the hell, Seeley? You're fighting for pizza? I thought you're supposed to be fighting for the girl back home."

Amused, Booth pulled her rapidly towards baggage claim, "Pizza, girls it's all the same right?"

Walking faster than she wanted to, Cam pulled on his hand to force him to slow down, "I am not the equivalent of pizza, Seeley."

Stopping, Booth placed his hands on her shoulders, "You're right, pizza comes in second after you and don't call me Seeley."

A little mollified, Cam grinned, "Well at least I come in ahead of pizza."

Oooooooooooooooo

After spending the day getting reacquainted, Booth dressed for the evening and appeared in the living room in a pair of black jeans, black boots, a blue shirt and belt buckle proudly touting the Rangers.

Catching her breath at the sight of his handsome figure, Cam picked up her purse from the coffee table, "You're going to love the show, Booth. Part of my trade with Doctor Han was for two tickets to 'Damn Yankees' at the Marquis Theater."

His eyes wide in astonishment, Booth shook his head slowly and protested, "Oh come on, Cam. You didn't tell me this play was a musical. Please don't make me go see that."

Not amused with his balking, Cam moved across the room and placed her arm around his arm, "They're free tickets, Booth and it's a very good play. I promise you you'll like it. That actress from Frasier is in the play. You like that show besides it's about baseball and you like baseball."

Resigned, Booth nodded his head and relented, "Alright, I'll go, but if I hate it promise me we can leave."

Pulling him towards the door, Cam assured him, "Yes, if you hate it we'll leave."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The play over, Cam turned and found her friend to be asleep. Surprised that he could sleep with so much noise around them, she shook his shoulder, "Booth it's over . . . we can go now."

Startled, Booth sucked in his breath and sat up straight, "I'm up . . . I'm up." Looking around, he noticed that most of the seats were now empty and the curtains were drawn across the stage. "Oh . . . it's over? Um . . . it was just getting interesting."

Guffawing, Cam leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Liar." Standing, she reached down, grabbed his hand and pulled on it, "Okay the torture part of the evening is over. Now we can go dancing."

Aware that he might have lost some points with Cam, Booth stood up and assured her, "Dancing yeah . . . that's a great idea. You know me, I'm a great dancer."

Pulling on his hand as they made their way down the aisle, Cam assured him, "I'm not mad Booth. I saw the play and you didn't fuss as much as I thought you would . . . of course you were asleep . . ."

Pulling her back against him, Booth kissed her, "I tried to stay awake, Cam. I really did."

Returning his kiss, Cam smiled, "I know you did and that's okay." Moving back down the aisle, they came to the main aisle and left the theater. As they left the building, Cam looked down at Booth's feet and asked him, "Are you sure you want to go dancing? I know your feet hurt by the time evening comes around."

Not concerned about the pain in his feet, Booth tried to hail a cab, "Don't worry about it. I can rest between dances. I want to go dancing. I like it and I know you like it."

Assured that he was okay with their plan, Cam asked him, "Are you still doing those foot exercises I told you about?"

Flexing his toes in this boots, Booth frowned, "Yeah, most of the time. They really help me, thanks."

A cab pulling up next to them, Booth opened the door and ushered his date into the taxi. Settling down next to her, he commented, "I've learned that my feet are going to hurt whenever I stand on them no matter what I'm doing so I've just learned to ignore it. It's okay. At least I have feet."

Somberly, Cam leaned against him, "I hated that you got hurt like that . . . Oh, before I forget to tell you, Jared was in town last week. He came to see me before he started Annapolis. I'm so proud of him winning that scholarship. I've never seen him so excited about anything before."

Proud of his brother, Booth smiled, "Yeah, Congressman Whistle helped with that. Pops is so proud of the kid. I'm glad too. Jared is such a pain in the ass, I'm hoping the Navy will make a man of him instead of the whiny brat he is right now."

Patting her friend's arm, Cam leaned back against her seat, "Our little boy is growing up, Booth."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." Settling back against his seat, Booth smiled, "At least Pops has some peace and quiet now. . . . I'm going to see him the day after tomorrow, once you go back to the hospital. I've missed him."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After two days of constant activity, Booth woke to find Cam out of bed and dressing, "You have to leave already?"

Amused, Cam pointed at the clock, "It's not that early, Booth. It's 7:30." Buttoning her blouse, she made sure the hem was across her waist and turned to look at Booth, "I'm so glad you could come and see me." Moving over to the bed, she sat down next to him, "You call me when you get to Philadelphia and tell Hank hi for me."

Kissing her, Booth smiled, "I will. It was good seeing you again. I'll try to come back when I can."

Standing, Cam walked over to the dresser and retrieved her ear rings. Placing them on her ears, she turned to face her friend, "I wish I had more time to spend with you, Booth. I was lucky I wasn't forced to be on call these last two days."

His knees pulled up, Booth wrapped his arms around them, "It was a great two days, Cam. Don't worry about it . . . I love you."

A smile on her lips, Cam assured him, "I love you too, Booth . . . Now I have to go. Stay as long as you want and just lock up on the way out. Remember to call me."

Watching her leave the room, Booth heard the front door open and close. Laying back down, he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	5. Chapter 5

Please review my story and let me know what you think of it. Thank you.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

If Cam had known the next few minutes would almost cost her her friendship with Booth, she would have remained silent. Jared being Jared had got into a bit of trouble the last time he was in New York and Cam had to bail him out of jail. Furious that he'd placed his scholarship in jeopardy over something as stupid as a drunken brawl at a nightclub, Cam had contacted Booth who in turn contacted a friend of his at the Pentagon who'd helped Jared navigate the legal trouble he was in and who had in the end saved the younger man's place at Annapolis.

On the phone, Cam assured her friend, "He's back at Annapolis. Hopefully wiser this time."

 _Jared's a royal pain in the ass, but Mikey told me that everything is taken care of._

"Booth, I think it's time for you to cut the cord." Worried that Jared was going to take Booth down with him some day, Cam advised him, "The next time he's in trouble just let him take care of it. He's never going to try to stay out of trouble if you're always bailing him out."

 _Don't start Cam. He's just has a wild hair and sometimes things get out of hand. He's going to be okay._

Disappointed with her friend, Cam continued to argue. "Booth, Jared isn't going to be okay. He does something stupid and you always come to the rescue. This is just going to get worse and worse until he's either up in jail or dead and maybe you along with him. Listen to me. You don't have to keep rescuing him. He's a big boy now."

 _Stay out of this, Cam. I mean it._

"No, I won't stay out of it." Furious that Booth wasn't listening to her, Cam insisted, "Booth you're being deliberately stupid about this. You need to quit rescuing him before it's too late for both of you."

 _Bye Cam._

The call ended, Cam tried to call her friend back only to be shunted to voice mail. "Damn it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Over the next six months, Cam's letters to Booth went unanswered, her phone calls went to voice mail or they were declined. Sad that her friendship with Booth seemed to have come to a sad end, Cam accepted that she had lost a friendship that she had thought would last forever.

Accepting a job at the Coroner's office in New York, she immersed herself in her job and found that her job was both exciting and horrifying. The bodies that came through her office told many sad tales and they were ones that were repeated day after day.

After an especially horrific day working on the remains of burn victims from a blaze that had wiped out a family of eight, Cam finally arrived home and not bothering to undress, had removed her shoes and collapsed on her bed, grateful that she was off for the next two days.

Oooooooooooooooooo

A steady banging on the front door finally breaking through her sleep, Cam groaned and rolled over. "Go away whoever you are." Burrowing under her covers, Cam tried to go back to sleep only to hear her front door being pounded on again.

Angry that her sleep was being disturbed, Cam threw her covers away from her, rolled out of bed and stormed into the living room. Jerking the door open she snarled, "What the hell is your problem?"

Startled, Booth lowered his hand and blushed. "Sorry . . . sorry." Looking at her rumpled clothes and the tired look on her face, Booth realized that he'd awakened her, "I didn't mean to wake you. I'll come back tomorrow."

Embarrassed, Cam grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him towards her. Placing her arms around him, she hugged him. "I thought we were through."

Holding her in his embrace, Booth blurted out, "I'm sorry, Cam. I've been acting like a jerk."

Releasing him, Cam held his upper arms and looked him over to make sure he was alright. "You have been acting like a jerk, but I forgive you." Laughing, she moved her hands away and motioned him into her apartment. "Come in, Booth."

Stepping past her, Booth dropped his bag next to the front door and shyly informed her, "I hate being mad at you Cam and I really hate that I was mad with you because of Jared. I'm sorry. It was wrong. You're my best friend and I shouldn't have acted like I did."

Relieved that their friendship seemed to be back on course, Cam smiled at him. "It's okay. Never mind. What are you doing back here?"

"I've been transferred to Fort Bragg." Moving over to the couch and sitting down, Booth informed her, "As soon as I had some leave I decided I'd better come and see you. I didn't want to apologize on the phone. You deserve better than that."

Sitting down beside him, Cam placed her hand on his knee. "So your tour in Bosnia is over?"

Comfortable, Booth rested his hand on her hand and informed her, "Yeah, but I may have to go back. I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking about getting out when my time is up this time. I'm still thinking about it. If I do reenlist it will be for the last time. I need to think about doing something else because . . . it's just . . . um . . . I met someone and I think it's serious or it could be."

Surprised, Cam shook her head. "Is she in North Carolina?"

"No, she's a lawyer in Washington D.C." A dreamy look on his face, Booth explained, "I met her in Germany. She was over there taking care of something for her law firm and we really hit it off." Not sure if he was doing the right thing, he continued, "We just started dating, but . . . well, she seems like the one Cam, do you understand?"

Feeling a little sad that they'd never really seemed to find a way to become a real couple, Cam tried to assure him. "Sure I do. I know you want a family, but like we've talked about in the past, I can't give that to you. My career has just taken off and well . . . I'm happy for you. I want you to know that no matter what happens with your life, Booth, we're still going to be friends. I'm happy for you."

Relieved that Cam was so understanding, Booth assured her, "Sure we will be. That's why I'm here. I wanted to fix my friendship with you before I did anything else. I've known you for a long time and I never meant for Jared to destroy that. I . . . I love you, Cam. I want you to be in my life and . . . well from now on, no matter what, whether I get married or you get married, we're still going to be friends. That's who we are, right?"

Gripping his hand, Cam gave him a meaningful smile. "Yes right. Now tell me how Hank is doing. I received a letter from him three weeks ago and I meant to call him, but I've been so busy."

A warm feeling invading him, Booth spoke of his grandfather and exchanged information with her, trying to catch up with all of the events that had occurred to both of them in the last six months.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story?

A/N: I know some people don't like the Cam/Booth friendship and that is their right, but I don't plan to stop writing this story anytime soon. If you don't like this story, please consider skipping it.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reveiwing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The horror of 911 kept coming and coming. At first she'd volunteered to be at The Lower Manhattan Hospital for what everyone thought was going to be a great influx of wounded and critically injured victims, but to everyone's horror, there were few of those. Most of the injured in the towers never made it out. They died when the buildings collapsed.

Much to her sorrow, Cam realized that her services would be better used at the coroner's office. She, along with their entire staff spent weeks trying to identify the dead so that their loved ones could have closure. Long and grueling hours were spent working on the identifications and in the end, she signed 900 death certificates.

Arriving home at the end of a horrific day, Cam found Booth sitting on the floor outside of her apartment. "What are you doing here?"

Slowly standing, Booth rubbed his buttocks and smiled. "I told you I was coming to see you and here I am. I didn't think I'd have to sit on the floor for three hours waiting for you though."

Weary, Cam unlocked the door and entered her apartment, Booth following behind her.

Dropping his bag next to the front door, Booth leaned against the door. "You sounded terrible when I talked to you on the phone a few days ago. I asked for some leave to be here with you and here I am."

Not sure she wanted the company, Cam removed her jacket and draped it on the couch. "Seeley . . . . I know you mean well, but . . . I've had a very bad time . . . I . . . I'm probably not fit for company right now."

Crossing his arms loosely against his chest, Booth assured her, "I won't get in the way, Cam. I just want to be here for you. I plan to sleep in the guest bedroom and . . . I talked to Rebecca and she agrees with me. You need someone to be here with you. You've been through a lot and I'm your friend. Let me be your friend."

Moving over to the bedroom, Cam paused and looked back, "Thanks, Seeley."

Aware of what she did for a living, Booth worried about her lack of emotion, the stiffness in her body. "Not a problem Camille." Watching her enter her bedroom, Booth leaned over and picked up his bag. Carrying it into the guest bedroom, he dumped it on the bed, walked back into the living room and over to the kitchen. Checking the fridge and the cabinets, Booth made a list of items that she needed, took the spare door key Cam kept on a hook near the calendar next to the small table in the kitchen and left the apartment.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The aroma invading her sleep, Cam slowly opened her eyes and inhaled deeply. Not sure what was going on, she moved slowly off of her bed. Removing her robe from the chair, she pulled it on and walked over to the bedroom door. Opening it, she spotted Booth sitting on the couch, reading. Moving into the living room, Cam crossed her arms and interrupted her friend. "I thought you'd decided to go back home. I was going to talk to you and you weren't here, so . . ."

Placing the book down next to him, Booth smiled. "I went to the store. You really need to go to the store more often. You didn't have anything to eat but eggs, crackers and some moldy bread."

Annoyed, Cam glared at her friend, "I've been busy and . . . what I've been doing . . . I haven't felt like eating."

Aware that he'd made her angry, Booth stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't think before I said anything . . . um . . . I have some dinner cooking. It should be ready in about an hour if you want to go back to sleep for a little while. I know you're tired."

The hurt look on his face making her feel terrible, Cam shook her head. "No, that's alright . . . whatever you're cooking smells very good."

Pleased to hear it, Booth beamed, "I'm making lasagna. You know you love my lasagna."

Sitting down on the chair next to the couch, Cam crossed her arms against her breasts. "I love your Grams' recipe."

Not wanting to tower over her, Booth sat down on the couch and stared at his friend. "I've been keeping up with what's been going on. I guess everyone has. . . I'm sorry that you've had to deal with so much. I know it's a lot to take . . . I . . . "

Cam interrupted him, "I don't want to talk about it, Booth. Just . . . don't."

His face filled with worry, Booth nodded his head. "Sorry, I keep upsetting you . . . I'm sorry. I'll just, um. . . . I talked to Pops yesterday and I told him I was coming up here to see you. He said to tell you he loves you and he . . ." Not sure if he should say more, Booth stopped talking.

Still feeling numb from the work she'd been involved in for the last week, Cam tried to reassure her friend. "Booth . . . I know you mean well and really it was very thoughtful of you to come up here when you could have spent time with Rebecca or Hank, but . . . I'm terrible company right now."

Sad for his friend, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, sure. I'll just stay the night and I'll go back home tomorrow. I don't want to upset you . . . I . . . uh . . . I just wanted to support you."

"I know, Booth." Closing her eyes, Cam tried to relax. "You aren't upsetting me, it's just, I . . . I need to be alone."

Standing, Booth smiled gently at her, "Yeah . . . no I understand. I'll go stay in the bedroom and get out of your way . . . I'll take care of dinner and well . . . you can eat it when you want. I made a salad and it's in the fridge and I bought some wine. Help yourself." Turning he walked over to the bedroom, entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Angry that she was being so inconsiderate and yet unable to fix it, Cam stood up and reentered her bedroom. Lying back down on her bed, she realized that she'd never been so exhausted in her life.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Her cries ringing out, Booth jerked awake and moved quickly off of his bed. Hissing at the stinging in his feet, he hobbled over to the door opened it and waited. Soon more cries came from the bedroom next door. Moving quickly to the other room, he opened the door, crossed the room, and sat down on the bed next to his friend. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he tried to wake her. "Cam, wake up, you're having a bad dream."

Crying out, Cam opened her eyes and beheld Booth. Her heart pounding in her chest, she sat up and threw her arms around him. "Oh God . . . so much blood."

Holding her against his chest, Booth rubbed his hand over her back and tried to soothe her. "I'm right here. It was just a dream. It's okay, you're not alone."

Her body trembling, Cam held her arms around Booth and started to weep. "All those poor souls . . . they went to work and . . . they just went to work."

"Shh." Gently rocking her, Booth comforted her. "I know . . . you were very brave, the things you had to do to find out who they were, I know it wasn't easy, but you did it. I'm so proud of you."

Sniffing, Cam relaxed her hold on Booth and looked at him. "Thank you for coming to see about me Seeley. I didn't realize that I needed to see you until now. I . . . thank you."

A sad smile on his lips, Booth assured her, "Any time, Camille."

Annoyed, Cam reminded him, "You know I don't like to be called Camille."

Chuckling, Booth pulled her back into his embrace. "Then don't call me Seeley."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.

A/N: I wish to thank First Responders for the jobs you do to protect the rest of us. Whether you're police, fireman, EMTs or National Guard, you guys are great. You do a terrific job and I don't think you get acknowledged enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

It had blown up in his face and he knew he couldn't fix it. Rebecca had told him that she was pregnant and after the initial shock he'd been so thrilled only to have his heart broken in the next few moments.

"I can't marry you, Seeley." She had sat on the chair and had carefully maintained a safe distance between herself and her lover. "It would never work."

Desperate to stop the train wreck that his life was becoming, Booth had leaned forward on the couch and pleaded with her. "But why? Is it because I'm in the Army? I told you that as soon as my tour is up I'm getting out. I'm not going to change my mind about that. The CIA and the FBI are recruiting me and I plan to join one of them when I get out."

Slowly shaking her head, Rebecca had fought to keep her emotions in check, "It's not that Seeley . . . well perhaps that's part of the problem. The CIA or the FBI may be where you need to be, but I don't want to be married to someone working in a dangerous field. I can't take that kind of pressure, not when there is a baby involved. I can't do that to my child. Also, I don't think you're ready to get married. Not really. You'd rather be in a pool hall or gambling than spend a lot of time with me. You have an addiction and you can't even admit that to yourself. How can I trust you in the future? How can I trust you to put your family first, our baby first?"

Stunned, Booth assured her, "I'm not addicted, Becca, I'm not. I can give it up anytime. I'll stop right now. It's done, it's over."

Sadly, Rebecca gave him a faint smile, "No, Seeley. It doesn't work like that. You have to want to quit and you don't, not really. You're under a lot of pressure and gambling makes you feel in control of your life even if you aren't. There are more reasons, but that is the main one. . . . I'm not trying to hurt you, Seeley. I just have to think about our baby. The baby has to come first."

Fighting to keep some of his dignity, Booth slowly stood up and stared down at her, "So we're through, you and me? You won't even try?"

She knew that there was nothing else to say, so she stood up. "Yes, Seeley . . . I don't want you to worry about your parental rights. I will allow you to visit the baby after he's born. I won't cut you off. I'll set up some kind of visitation schedule for you. Of course, that won't be a problem while you're still in the Army and overseas, but afterward, when you're in your new job. I'll make sure you can be part of the baby's life."

Nodding his head slowly, Booth walked over to her bedroom. "I guess I'll get my stuff." Turning back to look at her, "I want to be the father, Becca. I . . . . I am the father of the baby and I'll try to be best one I can be, I promise."

Certain he was speaking the truth, Rebecca smiled, "I'm sure you will."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Meeting Cam at the little outdoor café, Booth fiddled with his coffee cup until she arrived. Spying her as she moved over to the table, Booth smiled faintly, "Hey Cam. I thought I'd come and see you before I go back overseas. This is my last trip. Once this is over I'll be out next year."

Settling on the chair next to him, Cam ordered a cup of coffee and turned to place her hand over his, "I'm glad. You need to get out. You've done more than your share. So you've made up your mind to join the FBI?"

His coffee now cold, Booth moved the cup towards the center of the small table, "Yeah, it seems like it's a better fit for me. The CIA would want me to continue to do what I'm doing now, but I can't do that . . . Rebecca is pregnant."

"Congratulations, Seeley." Surprised that he seemed to be so sad and refused to look at her, Cam realized that something was wrong. "What's going on? Why isn't that good news? It's what you've always wanted. Isn't it?"

Not sure how to tell her, Booth blurted out, "Rebecca broke up with me. She doesn't think I'm good enough to marry her."

Shocked, Cam shook her head, "She said that? She told you that you weren't good enough for her? That bitch!"

Nearby patron's gaze drawn to Booth and Cam's table, Cam realized that she'd spoken a little too loudly. Lowering her voice, she leaned forward, "Who the hell does she think she is? You're a good man and she doesn't deserve you."

Worried that Cam might try to confront Rebecca, Booth shook his head and explained. "She didn't use those exact words, but it is what she meant and she's right. I really am not good enough . . . I gamble and that drives her nuts. I . . . I offered to quit, but she doesn't think I will. Plus she doesn't want to be married to a cop . . . I'm going to take the FBI offer when I get out next year. I don't know what else I can do, Cam. I want to make a difference and joining the FBI would let me to do something important with my life. I can't give that up for her. I have to be me. Don't I?"

Furious with Rebecca, Cam exhaled sharply, "You have to do what's best for you, Booth. Rebecca is . . . God she makes me so angry." Shaking her head, she tried to control her temper. "Look you do gamble too much, but you're a good man. If she can't see that then the hell with her. Damn it . . ." Realizing that ranting about Rebecca wasn't helping her friend, Cam tried to be of more help. "I've told you before that you gamble too much, but I also know you're a big boy and you have want to quit. Someday someone is going to come along and you're going to want to give it up for her, but right now, to help yourself, maybe you should cut down on some of it. The FBI doesn't have a sense of humor about its employees."

Her words ringing a little true to him, Booth slowly nodded his head and hunched his shoulders, "I have it under control Cam, but yeah, maybe I can cut back some . . . She's going to have the baby and she said that she won't cut me out of the baby's life. . . I want to be a good father, Cam. I know I can be a good father."

Squeezing his hand, Cam assured him, "You will be a great father, Booth. You love kids and you're very kind and gentle when you deal with them. I've seen that when you've visited my family. My sister and brother adore you. . . . Don't worry about that. Now I'm going to insist that you be extra careful while you're overseas. No excessive heroics. You have a baby to come back to. When you get back, we'll find you an apartment with two bedrooms and we'll fix up one of the rooms so you can take care of a baby. This will work out, you'll see . . . And Booth, Rebecca is wrong. She's throwing away a relationship with a really good man. It's her loss."

Kissing her on the cheek, Booth gave her a genuine smile, "Thanks Cam."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Cam coordinated her days off with the first time Booth was given a weekend with Parker. The infant was twelve weeks old and Booth was extremely nervous about taking care of a child so young. Cam had driven down from New York the evening before and was there when Rebecca dropped off the baby.

Rebecca hadn't been surprised when Cam had opened the door. "Hello Cam. I'm glad to see you. I was a little nervous about dropping Parker off, but now that I see you're here . . . . thank you for helping Seeley."

Still furious with Rebecca about her rejection of Booth's proposal, Cam plastered a smile on her face and stepped back from the door. "Booth is putting away some groceries. He bought the formula you asked him to as well as the brand of diapers you suggested."

Carrying her sleeping infant into the apartment, Rebecca took in the neatness and felt a sense of relief. "I'll be back Sunday evening."

Booth, leaving the kitchen stepped into the living room and smiled when he saw Rebecca with Parker. "Hey Rebecca. I have everything ready."

Carefully moving the carrier over to the couch, she placed it down and sat down next to it. "I know this is your first time taking care of an infant, so if you have to call me then do so. I'm glad to see that Cam is here. That should help things."

His gaze on his son, Booth sat down on the other side of the carrier on the couch while Cam sat down on the recliner. Unable to take his eyes off of his son's face, Booth spoke quietly. "Thanks for letting me keep him for the weekend. I start at Quantico on Monday, so I may not be able to see him for a while. When I can, I'll let you know. I'll take really good care of him, Rebecca. He's safe with me."

If there was one thing she knew, Rebecca knew that their son would always be safe with Booth. "I know Seeley." Standing, she leaned over, kissed the baby on his cheek and turned to face Cam. "It was nice seeing you again, Cam."

Nodding her head, Cam remained silent as she kept an eye on the baby while Booth followed Rebecca to the door to see her off. Once Rebecca was gone, Booth came back into the room, sat down next to the baby carrier and stared at his son. "Isn't he beautiful Cam?"

Amused at the goofy look on her friend's face, Cam chuckled. "Yes he is, Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The weekend had been filled with little dramas as Booth and Cam struggled to take care of an infant. Neither one had any real experience doing that, so everything had been new and just a little bit perplexing at times.

When Sunday evening arrived, Rebecca showed up promptly at the door, took in the tired look on her former lover's face and smiled at him. "It does take some getting used to, but you will."

Kissing his son's cheek good-bye, Booth stared longingly at the child as he was whisked from his apartment by the boy's mother. Closing the door behind her, Booth walked slowly back down the hallway, entered the living room and collapsed on the recliner. "That sure was a fast weekend. I'm exhausted."

A glass of wine in her hand, Cam sipped some of the Chardonnay and chuckled. "I love Parker, Booth, but I have to tell you, I'm glad I'm not a mother. I agree, that is very exhausting work. I'm just not the motherly type I guess."

His eyes closed, Booth objected, "Don't say that Cam. You did a great job helping me out. Between the two of us I think we did a pretty good job. The next time I have him, at least I'll know what to do."

Sipping more of the wine, Cam thought about it and responded, "Thank you, but I'm certain I would make a terrible mother. Kids are too much work and with a job like mine . . . well, I don't see a baby in my future."

Tired, Booth groaned, opened his eyes and stood up. Moving over to the drinks cabinet, he poured himself a glass of Scotch and walked back over to the chair. "Hard work or not, I loved having Parker here. As soon as I'm done at Quantico, I plan to see him as often as Rebecca will let me."

Worried for her friend, Cam placed her glass down on the coffee table. "Booth, why not go to a lawyer and have something written up between you and Rebecca?"

His Scotch glass empty, Booth placed it on the coffee table and explained his dilemma. "Rebecca is a hot shot lawyer. If I rock the boat she could make sure I never see him. I can't afford lawyers and she knows it . . . I'm not worried that she won't let me see Parker. She knows I love him and I want to be with him when I can. That's why I took the FBI offer. The recruiter said I could stay in the District and I don't want to move away from my son."

Rubbing her eyes, Cam yawned. "I forgot to give you my news."

Curious, Booth asked her, "What news?"

Crossing her legs and leaning back against the couch, Cam smiled at her closest friend. "I've been offered a position as a Federal Coroner here in Washington D.C. I'm sure I'm going to take the offer."

Impressed, Booth beamed at his friend, "That's great. You deserve it."

Pleased, Cam yawned again. "Thank you. I think it's the right decision. I've been checking the listings for apartments and I think I found what I'm looking for."

"Well, if you need me to help you move, let me know." Standing, Booth picked up some of the baby toys, spare diapers and other odds and ends that he'd needed for the baby and carried them over to the closet. "Of course, I don't know how much time I'll have for the next few weeks, but whatever spare time I have is yours. Just say the word."

Grateful, Cam shook her head and assured him, "Don't worry about it, Booth. My Dad and brother said they'd help me move. They're going to help me pack up my stuff and then I'll hire a moving company to move my things. It will be fine. You just concentrate on what you have to do for the next few weeks."

A big yawn escaping him, Booth shook his head. "God, I am so tired. Who knew a baby could wear you out like that."

Her own yawn mimicking his, Cam stood up and stretched her tight muscles. "Oh, I knew, you just had to find out too . . . You're a good father, Booth. You're going to be fine."

Proud of her words, Booth smiled in appreciation. "Thanks Cam."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

(A few months before 'The Pilot')

Thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Meeting Cam at a nearby Chinese restaurant, Booth waved at her as she came through the door. As she sat down across from him, Booth pointed towards a glass of wine on the table. "I ordered you a glass like you asked me to . . . Having a rough day?"

Grateful the glass of chardonnay was ready for her, Cam sipped some of the wine and afterward rested the glass on the table. Glancing at the menu, she gave her order to the waitress and finally answered he friend. "You could say that. Someone found a submerged car in a lake and there was a body in it. He'd been there for a while so there wasn't much left of him . . . plus his hands were missing."

Grimly, Booth sipped his beer and placed the sweating bottle back on the table. Peeling off the label, he cleared his throat. "Dr. Brennan and I solved that case . . . uh . . . thanks for uh . . . for letting me know about her."

"Uh oh." Her eyes taking in the sad look on his face, Cam sighed. "Okay, what happened?"

Embarrassed, Booth finished peeling off the label. "Nothing happened."

Snorting, Cam shook her head slowly. "I don't think so . . . I know you and I know that look. What did you do?"

Annoyed with his friend's ability to read him so well, Booth piled the little pile of paper bits next to the soy sauce bottle and brushed his fingers. "Well if you really have to know . . . I kind of did something I shouldn't have and now she hates me. She said she'll never work with me again."

Cam closed her eyes momentarily as she braced herself for whatever he was about to say. Opening her eyes, she placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands. "Spill it big guy."

Refusing to look at her, Booth stared at the torn bits of paper while he talked. "We solved the case and she started worrying about whether or not we had enough proof to convict Judge Hasty. That would have been fine if she'd done it when we were alone, but she did it while we were with the mother of the victim . . . I uh . . . grabbed her arm to get her out of the room and it pissed her off . . . she called me a bully and a stupid man . . . and she slapped me."

The deep blush on his cheeks enough for her to realize that he was embarrassed that it had got out of hand, Cam lowered her hands and reached for her glass of wine. "I should have warned you that she has a reputation as someone who is very hard to work with. She consults for the Metro police department and I've never had to deal with her, but I know someone who has and she's . . . tough. She's very very smart and she doesn't have a lot of patience with people who aren't."

Finishing his bottle of beer, Booth placed the empty bottle next to the torn bits of paper. "I really want to work with her again."

Surprised at that revelation, Cam smiled in shock. "Really?"

Slowly nodding his head, Booth sighed deeply. "She's brilliant. There is no way I could have solved that case without her. I've been spinning my wheels for weeks on that case and Caroline was threatening to shut it down if I didn't show results soon. Bones and those squints of hers did a great job and I caught that bastard Hasty dead to rights. He's not going to get away with killing Gemma Arrington after all."

The waitress brought their food and set the steaming plates on the table in front of her patrons. After the younger woman had left them to their dinner, Cam picked up a fork and pointed it at Booth. "How are you going to get her to work with you again if she hates you?"

"I'm not sure." Removing the chopsticks from the bright red sleeve, Booth poked the strips of steak on the plate and removed the pieces of broccoli, placing them on Cam's plate. "I tried to call her and apologize but she won't take my calls. She's got some kid running interference for her and he just hangs up the phone as soon as he hears my voice or he gives me some smart ass lip . . . I drove over to the Jeffersonian this morning to talk to her, but security wouldn't let me in the Lab. I'm persona non gratis over there."

Moving the broccoli so that she could mix it with her mixed vegetables, Cam thought about his dilemma. "Well, it sounds like she really doesn't want to work with you. Just let it go."

His eyes back on the pile of torn paper, Booth slowly shook his head, "I can't . . . you don't understand . . . there's something about her. I saw it the first time we met. She's special . . . I don't want to let it go. I want to work with her again."

The way he spoke raising alarm bells in her head, Cam placed her fork down and stared at her friend. "Booth . . . what's going on?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth decided that Cam didn't really need to know everything that was going on. "Nothing . . . I told you, she's brilliant and I think she could help me solve some of those cold cases we have no one else wants. Don't you think those victims deserve justice? Their families would like closure, but some of those cases are just . . . we just can't connect the dots with anyone. I know if I could get Bones on board with me, we'd close those cases in no time."

"Bones? You call Dr. Brennan Bones?" Not surprised that he had a nickname for the anthropologist, Cam still thought that was an odd choice. "Maybe that's why she hates you. That's a terrible nickname."

Irritated, Booth protested, "It is not. She works with bones and she's . . . well she's kind of a bones whisperer. It's a perfect nickname."

Rolling her eyes, Cam scooped up some mai fun and ate it. Chewing slowly she finally swallowed. "Well, if you're determined to work with her, I guess you'll just have to come up with a plan that will get you close enough to talk to her."

Disgusted with the situation, Booth shook his head. "I know one thing, when I get her back working with me I'm going to have to watch my temper. She pushes my buttons and . . . well I guess I push hers too . . . I really want to work with her, Cam. She's . . ."

"She's special, I know." Amused at the wistful look on his face. Cam smiled and continued to eat her dinner.

Oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

(The Man in the Wall)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Rapping on the doorway of her office, Booth poked his head in and asked Cam, "Hey you got time to talk?"

Closing a file, Cam smiled at her friend. "Sure come in." Waiting for him to settle on the chair next to her desk, Cam noticed the glum look on his face. "Why the long face? I thought you and that partner of yours were doing well together . . . Don't tell me you did something to end your partnership again?"

Annoyed, Booth crossed his arms and shook his head. "There isn't anything wrong between me and Bones. We're knocking it out of the ballpark. People are noticing too."

Not sure what the problem was, Cam decided to wait her friend out. "Okay, that sounds great . . . um, why are you here?"

Wary of Cam's suspicions, Booth shrugged his shoulders and glanced at the picture of her parents on her desk. "I'm going on vacation and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me. I have two plane tickets already paid for."

Surprised and a little confused, Cam stared in shock at Booth. "Why isn't Tessa going with you? . . . oh my God, what did you do? Are you two broke up? Seeley . . ."

Very irritated at her assumptions, Booth shook his head. "This is not my fault, Cam. I thought Tessa and me were fine and the next thing I know she tells me she has this thing and she can't go on vacation with me and then she moves her stuff out of my apartment. No explanation . . . nothing. One minute we're a couple making plans to go on vacation together and the next thing I know . . . her stuff isn't in my apartment. She says we aren't broke up, but come on . . . of course we are. I'm not stupid."

"And you didn't do anything?" Puzzled at Tessa's behavior, Cam stared in wonder at her friend.

Throwing his hands up, Booth shook his head in denial. "I promise you it wasn't me . . . I don't get it. I thought I was doing everything right too. She seemed to be happy with me . . . I don't know, I don't get it."

Sad that Booth had been dumped again, Cam leaned over and placed her hand on his knee. "I'm sorry, Booth. You know I didn't really like her, so it's kind of hard for me to be sad that you two aren't a couple anymore. She was . . . I don't know. She's too much like Rebecca. You can do better than that. A handsome guy like you. An up and comer at the FBI . . . just be patient Booth. The right one will come along some day, I promise you."

Disgusted with the whole situation, Booth exhaled deeply. "Yeah, well I'm thirty three years old and I'm getting tired of looking. When is it going to be my turn? What's wrong with me that I can't find someone that wants to be with me? Am I that damaged that . . ."

Interrupting him, Cam shook her head, "Booth, the problem is not you, okay? It isn't. Just give it time. You're going to find who you're looking for some day and when you do, it will be worth all this heart ache you're going through . . . I promise."

Not sure she was right, Booth crossed his arms again. "Neither one of us is doing very well in the heart department, Cam. I thought for sure that you and Andrew Welton were going to make it and then it blew up and you haven't found anyone since."

Her hand raised to quiet him, Cam warned him, "Don't go there Seeley. I did what I had to do and even though it broke my heart to leave Michelle behind, I had to do it. Andrew was running around on me. There was no way I could stay with him once I discovered he was being unfaithful to me. I won't be used like that."

Embarrassed that he'd brought it up, Booth rose from his seat, leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it. I'm just in a crappy mood." Settling back on his chair, Booth confessed, "I tried to get Bones to go with me on vacation, but she refused . . . I'm not sure why I invited her except that I don't want to go on vacation by myself."

Surprised at his confession, Cam assured him, "Don't worry about it. It's not like I don't think about Andrew from time to time and I do bring him up sometimes . . . To answer your question, I can't go with you. I'm going back to New York for a few months. The Federal Coroner up there is going to have hip replacement surgery and I'm going to fill in while he's gone. If he decides he can't come back then I'll stick around until they find him a replacement. I'll probably be gone for about six months, but it could be longer. It just depends upon whether or not he comes back or not. I need to pack up my stuff and put it in storage. I'm going to live with Dad while I'm up there since it's going to be for just a few months."

Disappointed, Booth stared at his friend, "This is really sudden. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Leaning back against her chair, Cam replied, "I was going to tell you when I had confirmation. I didn't really know this was going to happen until this morning. Dr. Gray told me it was a possibility last week, but it wasn't set in stone until now." Sad for her friend, Cam wished she could go on vacation to cheer him up. "I really wish I could go with you, but you see I can't don't you?"

Slowly nodding his head, Booth smiled rather sadly. "Sure Cam. It's okay. I'm still going to go on that trip. I think I'm going to go to Jamaica . . . beaches, sun, maybe a little snorkeling, I'll be fine. I need a break and an island vacation is just the ticket."

Glad he was still going on vacation, Cam smiled at him encouragement. "That's a good idea. Take some time and have some fun. I'll probably be gone when you get back, but I'll call you. I'll only be a phone call away, so we can talk anytime."

"Yeah, maybe if I can get some time off, I'll come up and see you." Glancing at his wrist watch, Booth stood up. "I got to go. My plane leaves this evening and I want to go by Rebecca's place and see Parker. She invited me over for dinner."

Watching him walk over to the doorway, Cam called out to him. "Have fun Booth. I'll talk to you when you get back."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

(Two Bodies in the Lab)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hearing a knock on the front door, Booth groaned and debated about ignoring it. He was still recovering from being injured when Brennan's fridge blew up and he didn't think he was up for company. Silently wishing the visitor would just go away, Booth was relieved when the knocking finally stopped. Leaning back against his recliner, he closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

His phone suddenly ringing, Booth glared at the phone sitting on the coffee table. "Fuck!" Slowly leaning forward he retrieved his phone and checked who the caller was. "Cam . . . is that you at my door?"

 _Yes it is. I'm just warning you that I'm coming in. I'm using my spare key, so if your naked throw on some shorts . . . or not because I'm coming in anyway._

Surprised, Booth pleaded with her. "Cam . . . I know you mean well, but . . . "

The door opening and then closing, Booth ended the call and waited for Cam to come into view.

Stepping around the recliner, Cam looked down at her friend and frowned at the sight of him. "You look terrible."

Not amused in the least, Booth shifted the sling his arm was resting in and complained. "Well you'd look like shit too if you were caught in an explosion."

Placing her purse on the coffee table, Cam leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Hank called me and told me what happened. Why didn't you call me? Why do I have to hear about things like this from your grandfather?"

A little ashamed that he had barked at her, Booth cleared his throat. "I'm not hurt that badly and you have a job in New York. I don't expect you to drop everything and come to check on me every time I get a little banged up."

Her eyes taking in the bruises on his arms, hands and face, she knelt beside him and lifted his shirt, or at least she tried to.

Booth grabbed his shirt and pulled it back down, keeping her from seeing the massive bruises and burns on his chest and stomach. "Don't do that, Cam, Jesus. I'm fine so stop it. You're as bad as Bones I swear."

Not to be deterred, Cam kept her hand on the hem of his shirt, "Don't be such a baby, Booth. Let me see it. It's not like I haven't seen you naked and I'm pretty sure I've seen worst injuries on you . . . or at least I'm assuming you're not hiding something really bad from me."

Moving his hand away from his shirt, Booth allowed her to look. Once she'd had an eye full he moved her hand and let his shirt hem fall back down to his waist. "I told you . . . it's just bruises and a few minor burns."

The sight of the bruises made her sad, but she knew that if he was in danger he'd still be in the hospital. Sitting on the couch next to the recliner, Cam asked him, "How in the world does a refrigerator blow up? Hank thought you'd said a bomb, but who blows up appliances?"

"Bones was working on a mob case and it turns out that the murderer we were after was an FBI agent." Seeing the look of disbelief on her face, Booth grimly told her what had happened.

Shaking her head, Cam stared in wonder at her friend. "You were lucky you weren't killed."

Grateful too, Booth smiled, "Yeah, but I wasn't." Shifting in his chair, Booth assured her, "Look I'm okay. Bones stayed with me at the hospital for the couple of days I was there and she comes by every evening to check on me after she leaves the Lab. I'm going back to work next week, so you don't have to stay. You can go home."

Standing, Cam walked down the hallway, picked up her bag, brought it into the living room and dropped it near Parker's bedroom door. "I'm staying the weekend . . . Have you had lunch?"

Not surprised that she was staying, Booth shook his head. "No, I had some cereal for breakfast and I thought I'd do that for lunch."

Scrunching her nose, Cam shook her head, "No, I don't think so. Let me check your kitchen and I'll whip us up something to eat."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Late that evening, Brennan came by to check on her partner. Letting herself in to his apartment, she found the apartment dark and her partner asleep in his room. Quietly stepping into the bedroom, she checked his breathing, found him to be breathing normally and decided to leave once she placed a bag containing takeout Thai food in the fridge. Writing him a note, she left it on the counter and let herself out of the apartment.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The smell of coffee waking him, Booth opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Rested, he sat up and gingerly moved to the edge of the mattress. Placing his feet on the floor, Booth rested some of his weight on his feet and waited for the stinging to stop.

Leaning against the door frame, Cam watched as he stood up and hissed. "You're feet are still giving you trouble?"

Glumly, Booth nodded his head and as he walked towards the doorway. "Yeah, but it's nothing new. I do the exercises, but not as often as I should."

Stepping away from the doorway, Cam watched Booth enter the bathroom. "Once you're done come back in here and lay down. I'd like to look at your feet."

Embarrassed, Booth paused in the doorway. "Nah, it's not necessary."

Not to be dissuaded, Cam sat on the bed. "Booth, I need to check them to make sure they're alright. You've been blown up by a refrigerator and I know you. You don't always tell the doctors everything they need to know."

Resigned, Booth nodded his head, "Okay, but only because I know you'll bug the shit out of me until you see them."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting at his kitchen table, Booth sipped some coffee while Cam cooked his breakfast. Spying a piece of paper on the table near the sugar bowl, Booth flipped it over and read it. "Hey Bones came by last night and left me some food in the fridge . . . she's great don't you think . . . leaving me dinner?"

"Yes, she's wonderful." Carrying a plate of eggs and bacon over to the table, Cam placed it in front of Booth and sat down. "She has a key to your apartment?"

A piece of bacon on the way to his mouth, Booth paused, "I gave it to her while I'm banged up. She wanted it to check on me. She's going to give it back when I go back to work."

Watching him chew his bacon while he cut up his eggs with his fork, Cam sipped come coffee and placed the mug down. "She's still just your partner . . . you two . . ."

"We're just partners Cam." Annoyed with Cam's assumption, Booth scooped up some eggs. "She's . . . she's not interested in a relationship with me. We're just working together."

Amused at the slight blush on her friends face, Cam stated, "She's more than a partner isn't she? I thought you two are friends."

Sprinkling a little pepper on his eggs, Booth placed the shaker down. "Yeah, we're friends. She's . . . we're friends and I don't plan to mess that up. She doesn't believe in love and . . . I like her and there is no way I'm going to mess that friendship up. She's . . . she had a bad childhood and she doesn't trust people very easily. She's starting to realize that she can trust me and I don't plan to screw that up. I'm her friend and that's all that she can handle . . . hell it's probably all I can handle too."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

(Before 'The Titan on the Tracks')

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Flipping through an expense report, Booth couldn't believe Agent Burton was expensing a new bullet proof vest again. Making a note to ask him where the hell the old one was, Booth's phone called for his attention. Dropping his pen, Booth grabbed his phone and answered, "Booth."

 _Booth, do you have time to talk or do you want me to call you back?_

Relieved to hear her voice, Booth assured her, "What are kidding me? Of course I can talk to you. Where have you been? I tried to call you last week and three times this week. Are you mad at me or something?"

 _No I'm not mad at you. I've been very busy. That's why I'm calling you. I'm back in the District . . . Surprise . . . I had my stuff sent to my new place yesterday from storage. I have a new apartment and I've been busy getting it set up and . . . I have a new job . . . I didn't want to talk to you about it until everything was final. This last month has been really crazy. Besides working as the coroner in New York, I've been busy with job interviews here in the District on my days off. I thought it was tough getting a job as a Federal Coroner, ha! You wouldn't believe how many interviews I had to go through to get my new job. Once that was done, the vetting process began . . . I didn't want to talk to you about any of this until I knew whether or not I got the job or not. I didn't want to get your hopes up._

Confused with her explanation, Booth responded, "What about your job as Federal Coroner? I thought that was what you wanted. You loved that job. What job did you get? It must be a hell of a great job."

 _You now have the honor of knowing the new head of Forensics at the Jeffersonian Institute._

Shocked at the news, Booth exclaimed, "No kidding? I mean . . . that must be a new position because I've never heard of it before. You're going to work for Dr. Goodman?"

 _Apparently Dr. Goodman wants to get back into archaeology. He told me that administration work was starting to bore him and he wanted to get his hands dirty again. He thinks the Medico-Legal Lab at the Jeffersonian would work better if it was run by a coroner and the regents at the Jeffersonian agreed with him so . . . well, I've been hired. I start next week._

Still trying to wrap his mind around the news, Booth thought about the implications of his friend working at the Lab. "So . . . um, you're going to be the boss of . . . Dr. Brennan and the rest of the squints? I would have thought they would have offered the job to Bones . . . Dr. Brennan."

 _The way it was explained to me, Dr. Brennan is a bones specialist. In fact, she's the best forensic anthropologist in the country, but they needed a coroner and they wanted the best. That's why they offered me the job. When they approached me about the position, I told them I wouldn't take the job unless I was in charge. Dr. Goodman agreed to my terms. So what do you think? I'll be working with you on cases now._

Happy for his friend, Booth smiled, "That does sound pretty cool. You are the best coroner on the east coast and they really could use a coroner at the Lab. Bones . . . well, Bones doesn't like the squishy bodies. She doesn't really like the fleshy bits of the corpses . . . she uh . . . well, bones is really her thing."

 _Well, I can take care of the mushy parts of the bodies and she can take care of the bones. That's fine with me . . . I haven't met her yet. She's on vacation, but since she's your partner you know that._

"Um, Cam, does Bones . . . Dr. Brennan know about this?" Not sure how his partner was going to take the news, Booth worried that she might quit. "Bones is um . . ." Not sure if he should say anything about his partner, Booth decided to shut up.

 _From what I understand, the answer is no. Dr. Goodman is going to take a three month's sabbatical and he's going to leave it up to me to introduce myself. I think Dr. Brennan will be back in three weeks, so, I'll have a chance to meet everyone else at the Lab first and see what needs to be reorganized and then when she comes back I'll inform her about the changes._

Contemplating that scenario, Booth cleared his throat. "Um, just so you know . . . Bones . . . Dr. Brennan doesn't handle change well. Don't be surprised if she . . . um . . . if she doesn't warm up to you right away. Hell, she knew me for almost a year and a half before she accepted me as a friend . . . Shit that first year she knew me, she hated me and wouldn't work with me. You know that . . . I'm just saying, don't expect her to accept your authority right away."

 _I know how to run a department, Booth. I was Federal coroner here and in New York. You let me worry about Dr. Brennan. She works for me now. You just worry about your own job, okay?_

Exhaling deeply, Booth could see his future was going to be very bumpy and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle that. "Okay, you're right, you're going to be the boss over there, got it . . . Look, I'm glad you're back in town . . . I have a case I'm working on that I expect to take up a lot of my time for the next few weeks, but . . . um . . . when I get that done, I'll call you and we'll get together. I want to see you, Cam. It's been two months and we should find the time to touch bases . . . yeah, but I got that case to take care of first and you're busy. Congratulations on the new job. The Jeffersonian couldn't have found anyone better to do the job. I . . . I'll talk to you soon."

 _Alright, you're right, I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks setting up my department like I think it should be, so I don't really think I have time to see you right now. Once I've got everything set up and I can catch my breath I'll call you or you can call me . . . Booth, I didn't mean to make you angry. Just let me handle Dr. Brennan. It's going to be okay, you'll see. I'll talk to her as soon as I can. It would have been nice if Dr. Goodman had broke the news to your partner, but he didn't. It isn't my intention to interfere with your partnership, but I will run my department as I see fit._

"No, I wasn't angry, Cam . . . I just . . ." Booth realized that he might have upset his oldest friend and that wasn't what he had intended to do. "I really am helping with a big RICO case right now, you know what it's like when that happens. Not enough hours in the day to take care of that and yet they also expect me to take care of all the paper work that comes across my desk. Look, I'm happy you got the job, Cam. I really am. I've missed seeing you and lately we've both been so busy, I don't think we've talked more than twice in the last four weeks. I'm proud that you got the job. I really am and I'm happy you're back in the District. Wait until you see Parker. You won't believe how much he's grown since the last time you saw him. It's pretty amazing."

 _They grow up so fast. Maybe we can have dinner the next time you have him. We can go get pizza or whatever he likes right now . . . I'll call you in a few days. It's going to be fine, Booth._

Booth hoped she was right. "Yeah, it will. I'll call you in a week or so, or you call me."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

(The Boy in the Shroud)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A sharp knock on the door and Booth knew he was going to miss part of the game. Cursing whoever was at the front door, he moved quickly down the hallway and hoped he could get rid of whoever was there as fast as possible.

Much to his surprise, Cam was waiting for him in the hallway. "Hey, Cam . . . come in." Stepping aside, he allowed her to enter his apartment and closed the door behind her. Following her down the short hallway, Booth called out, "I'm watching the game . . . Do you want to watch it with me or . . . um . . . "

Amused that Booth was trying to play host and watch the game at the same time, Cam sat down on his couch, picked up the TV remote and muted the sound.

Exasperated with her actions, Booth sat down on the recliner and reached for his TV remote. "Cam, I'm watching the game. I missed the last two games because of work, give me a break."

"Booth, I need to talk to you." Keeping the remote out of his reach, Cam shook her head. "I won't take long."

Resigned, Booth crossed his arms and sulked. "Okay, it's just that I missed the last two games."

Cam wanted to have this conversation as soon as possible and she knew it needed to be done now. "Earlier today, when I told you about the possibility of firing Dr. Brennan, you told me you were with her all the way. What I want to know is . . . are you two more than partners? Are you having a sexual relationship with her?"

Shocked that Cam would ask him a question like that, Booth uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on the armrests of the chair. "What? No, I . . . she's just my partner and well my friend but that's it. We aren't doing it. Why . . . are you going to fire her because if you do I think you're making a huge mistake? You'll be lucky if anyone stays because, Bones . . . "

Relieved to hear the news, Cam leaned back against the couch and interrupted him. "It's just that, if you were having an affair with her . . . it might make it a little awkward . . . I'm not saying that I disapprove I just mean, I'm her boss and your friend and if you were having a relationship with her and it tanked, then it would be very awkward for all of us."

Irritated, Booth leaned forward and glared at Cam. "First, Bones and I are just partners and second if I was having a relationship with her why are you assuming that it would tank?"

She realized that the conversation was taking a turn down a road she didn't want to travel on and there was no way she was going to have that conversation. "I'm not assuming anything. I just came over to let you know that Dr. Brennan and I worked out our differences and she won't be leaving the Jeffersonian after all."

Relieved that that was settled and he still had his partner, Booth reached for his remote only to have Cam pull it away. "Cam . . . Cam I'm not in a relationship with Bones, okay? She's my partner and we're friends. I've told you before she's not interested in having a relationship with me. She doesn't believe in love. She just . . . she dates other guys and she won't even consider me when it comes to . . . um . . . she's just a friend and uh . . . you don't have to worry about it, okay? . . . I'm glad you two worked it out though. She's brilliant and if you just give it a chance, you're going to find out just how much of an asset she is to the Jeffersonian. I've been working with her for over a year and you wouldn't believe how many cases we've closed. Our solve rate is so high that even the Director knows my name . . . Not bad for a poor kid from Philly, huh? Who'd have thought I'd be a Special Agent in Charge? Not me . . . I won't rock my boat, Cam. Bones is my partner and I'm not going to mess that up."

Cam felt that her friend was protesting too much about his lack of relationship with Dr. Brennan, but since he wasn't sleeping with his partner then she didn't need to worry about him ruining his partnership. "Okay . . . okay, I get it. She's not interested in a relationship with you and you're not going to do anything about it. Fine." Handing him the remote, Cam shook her head, "What's the score?"

Tuning up the sound, Booth heard the announcer declare that he hadn't seen a team fall apart that quickly in a long time. Outraged, Booth stared at the score being displayed at the bottom of the screen. "Fuck . . . how the hell did they score 4 runs in that short of time?" Glaring at his friend, Booth dropped the remote on the coffee table and stood up. "You want a beer or something?"

His anger palpable, Cam offered to the get the beer for him. "No, you sit and watch the game. I'll go get the beer. Oh, have you eaten? We can order pizza."

Clenching his jaw, Booth shook his head and realized being angry with Cam wasn't earning him points in the friendship department. Rolling his shoulders, he tried to relax. "I've got some leftover Thai in the fridge. Want to help me finish it? This is a double header, so we got plenty of time."

Cam recognized a Booth style olive branch and she took it. "Sure. It's been awhile since I've seen a game . . . I've been pretty busy. It's a Friday night, so sure I'd like to stay and watch it with you."

His phone ringing, Booth snatched it from the coffee table. "Booth."

 _It's me . . . Bones. I wanted to see if you would like to go with me to a movie tonight?_

Booth's gaze upon Cam, he realized that he needed to stay home and be a good friend. "I can't Bones, but thanks for offering . . . uh . . . what are you going to see?"

 _The Da Vinci Code. Russ said that I should see it. He really liked it and he thought I might find it interesting._

Booth has seen that movie and he thought for sure that particular movie was going to be a problem for her. "Um, look Bones. When you see it, just remember it's a movie, okay? Don't take it seriously. It's not a documentary, just a movie."

 _Why do you say that? What's wrong with it?_

"Nothing's wrong with it." Now he wished he'd kept his mouth shut. "It's . . . um . . . I liked that movie. I just . . . I just think you may not like some of the plot, but if you just go with it you'll like it. Just don't take it seriously, okay? Trust me."

Waving her hand to get Booth's attention, Cam spoke quietly, "Booth, if you want to go to the movie that's fine. I only came by to let you know that Dr. Brennan was staying at the Jeffersonian."

His charm smile at full wattage, Booth gave Cam the thumbs up. "Hey, Bones, I can go with you after all. Just give me about ten minutes to change clothes and then I'll be on my way. I'll come by and pick you up."

 _Well if you're sure. I don't want to interfere with any of your plans._

Watching Cam walk past him, Booth waved at her. "No, that's okay. I was just watching the game, but my team is doing terrible tonight. Why watch them lose when I can go to the movies with you? Right?"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

(The Truth in the Lye)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Holding Cam in his arms, Booth stared at the ceiling. "I told Rebecca that we can't get together anymore . . . I don't know why we were doing it in the first place."

Tired but happy, Cam declined to open her eyes. "Because she can count on you when she gets an itch and she wants it scratched. She broke up with what's his name and she needed a booty call."

"God Cam, you make me sound like I'm a boy toy or something." Disgruntled, he removed his arm from around her and moved the edge of the bed. "You sound like Bones sometimes with her biological urges and shit like that. Rebecca was feeling a little down when she came by yesterday and . . . and I comforted her that's all . . . and before you get on your high horse, I realized that it was a mistake and I talked to her and I told her we can't do that anymore. We don't belong together and she needs to move on. She agreed with me. We're done."

Moving to face Booth, Cam propped her head on her upturned hand. "Good for you. I've been telling you for quite a while that you and she were not doing each any favors getting together like that. You two are like oil and water."

His face a mask, Booth turned to look at Cam. "What about us?"

Not sure what he meant, Cam asked him, "What about us?"

Turning his body so he was completely facing her, Booth stared intently at his friend. "You and me, we've known each other for a long time and we get together once in a while. Am I doing you a disservice being with you?"

The wounded look on his face gave her pause and concern. Sitting up, Cam reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "We have been friends for a very long time. We both decided a long time ago that we could never have a permanent relationship because we want different things in life, but we are friends and I don't think we're using each other like Rebecca has been using you."

Booth's gaze moved to Cam's bare leg and found himself unable to look away. "You think Rebecca has been using me?"

"Of course she has." Irritated that he seemed to unable to see that, Cam exhaled deeply. "Most of the time, she uses Parker as a weapon against you. She's constantly changing your visitation schedule, but the second she needs a free baby sitter, you're the one she calls. When she breaks up with someone she expects you to fill her void until she finds someone else. Don't you see that? . . . But and this is a big but . . . I don't use you and you don't use me. We're friends."

His hand seeking hers, Booth clasped her hand and moved his gaze to her face. "Cam, what we're doing right now . . . are we dating now? Do you want to date again?"

With a warm smile, Cam slowly nodded her head. "Maybe we should date again. We aren't seeing anyone right now and we are pretty good friends. We know what to expect from each other and with our busy jobs, we really don't have time to look for anyone. Why look when we have each other?"

Pleased with the thought of being her boyfriend once more, Booth moved closer and kissed her. "I really love you Cam. You know I do. I think we should date again too."

Returning his kiss, Cam pressed her forehead against his forehead. "I love you too, Booth." Kissing him once more, she settled back against the headboard. "I think it would be better if we didn't tell anyone about us though."

Booth wasn't sure why he didn't like the sound of that, but he didn't. "Why . . . are you ashamed of me?"

Surprised, Cam shook her head in denial. "What? Why would you think that? Of course I'm not ashamed of you . . . Ooh, you make me so mad sometimes you know that?" Huffing, Cam moved to the other side of the bed and grabbed her skirt. Stepping into it, she grabbed her blouse and started to button it up. "I don't want to tell anyone about our dating because you and I work together and the people we work for might consider that a conflict of interest. I . . ."

Finished with her blouse, she grabbed her shoes from the chair next to the bed. Angry, she stalked around the bed and faced him, forcing him to turn towards her. "Seeley Joseph Booth, I love you and I am not ashamed of you. I have never been ashamed of you. You're the best friend I have ever had. You understand me . . . well most of the time . . . and I think I understand you. If you want to announce to everyone that we're dating then I will not have a problem doing that. I was just thinking about the repercussions that's all. Don't you ever tell me that I'm ashamed of you again!" Leaning over she kissed him.

Grabbing her, Booth pulled her down on the bed and rolled over her. "I didn't mean to make you mad, okay? I just didn't understand why you want to keep us a secret . . . If that's what you want to do then we'll do that. You're probably right anyway. Our bosses might cause us trouble if they find out and Bones . . . well she might not understand either . . . so yeah, I get it." Leaning down he kissed her.

Her hand reaching up and running her fingers through his hair, Cam smiled at him. "Hi, there."

Amused, Booth stared into her beautiful eyes and smiled. "Hey there."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Any good?

A/N: Before you complain, they dated for a short while on the show and they're dating in this story too. That does not mean that there will be no B&B. This story is just exploring Booth and Cam's complicated friendship.


	15. Chapter 15

(The Woman in the Sand)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Glad to be home, Booth flipped the channels on the TV until he found a football game worth watching, retrieved a beer from the fridge, a bag of chips from the cabinet and settled on the couch. The game not quite keeping his interest, he soon fell asleep to the roar of the crowd on the television.

Asleep for about thirty minutes, Booth was awakened to an insistent knock on the front door. Groaning, he stood up, walked down the hallway and opened the door.

"Oh God, look at you." Entering the apartment, Cam pushed her boyfriend gently back so she could close the door. "I knew you said you had a few bruises, but . . . you look terrible."

Unamused, Booth shook his head, "You should see the other guy." Turning he walked back into the living room, reached for the remote and turned down the sound on the TV. Placing it back on the coffee table, he turned to look at his girlfriend. "I thought you had some thing you had to do tonight."

Motioning for him to sit on the couch, she sat down next to him. "I called my brother and told him that I couldn't make it. It's just a school play. I'll buy my nephew a Lego set and he'll forgive me."

Sipping his beer, Booth grimaced in pain. "You should have gone. You know you missed Keith's last school play."

Her hand on the hem of his shirt, Cam lifted it to get a look at his stomach. "God, Booth . . . have you seen a doctor for this?"

Shaking his head, Booth pulled the hem of his shirt down. "What is it with you and Bones? Every time I get a little bruise you guys want to undress me and look at it."

A little surprised at the statement, Cam cocked her head to the side. "Really and just how many times has she undressed you since you've become partners?"

"None, Zero. Nada." Irritated, Booth placed his beer down. "She does the same thing you do. She just grabs my shirt and pulls it up to look . . . That can be very irritating. I'm not some delicate hot house flower you know . . . You and she both know I've had a hell of a lot worse done to me."

Patting his cheek, Cam picked up his beer and drank some of it. "Poor Seeley . . . It's just terrible that you have people that worry about you."

A smile flashing across his face, Booth leaned forward and kissed her. "Yeah, it's just terrible, but I guess it's the price I have to pay to be around genius doctors." Kissing her once more, Booth finally pulled back. "Missed you."

A sudden thought entered her mind, Cam asked him, "Booth, you didn't gamble while you were in Vegas did you?"

His smile gone, Booth stood up and walked into the kitchen. "No, Bones treated me like the addict I am and watched me like a hawk." Carrying another beer back into the living room, Booth sat down on the recliner. "Do you know she calls me a degenerate gambler? Yeah, I'm a recovering gambler, but I'm not degenerate. I can't seem to get her to see the difference."

Placing the now empty bottle on the coffee table, Cam turned so that she was facing her friend. "She's blunt, but she's obviously worried enough about you to make sure you didn't cross a line."

"Yeah . . . she doesn't really mean to hurt my feelings." Sipping some beer, he shook his head. "You know she was a big help while I was there and not just the whole stop Booth from gambling thing. She did a great job when we went undercover. She'd make a pretty good cop."

Curious about their undercover work, Cam leaned back against the couch and stared at her lover. "How did you handle the sleeping arrangements while you were sharing a hotel room?"

Not sure if she was suspicious of him or his motives, Booth leaned forward. "We're just partners Cam. Nothing happened between me and Bones . . . we shared a bed because there was only one in the room, but I wore sweats and she wore shorts and a t-shirt."

Amused at how defensive he was, Cam chuckled. "I'm not worried, Booth. I just asked because I'm curious. Don't read more into it than I meant." Standing, Cam moved over to the chair and pointed at the floor. "I want to look at your bruises and make sure you're alright."

"You're not going to let it go are you?" Standing Booth removed his t-shirt and waited for her to look him over.

Examining his back and torso, Cam sniffed, "Drop your pants and let me see your legs."

His gaze boring into her, Booth popped the button on his jeans and slowly lowered his zipper. "This is just a way to get me naked isn't it?"

Laughter erupting from her, Cam placed her arms around his chest and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Maybe."

His arms around her, Booth laughed with her. "Yeah, okay laugh it up." Holding her in his embrace, Booth assured her. "Bones looked over my bruises and she said I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me. Like I told you, you should see the other guy."

Leaning up and kissing him, Cam smiled. "No that's okay. I'll take your word for it. The next time you decide to fight someone make sure he's not a giant."

"Oh believe me, that's not going to happen again." Releasing her, Booth took her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom. "We have to be careful, okay? If I show up at work in worse pain tomorrow, Bones is going to make my life miserable. She doesn't like it when I'm in pain."

Following him into the bedroom, Cam reminded him. "Neither to do I, big guy."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.


	16. Chapter 16

(Aliens in a Spaceship)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

His nerves on edge, Booth sat in Cam's office and waited for her to finish her report. His right knee bobbing up and down, his gaze darted from Cam to her office door and back.

Her irritation growing by the minute, Cam finally looked up from her report. "Booth, what in the world is your problem? Why don't you go home and get some sleep? You've been up for two days and you're going to crash pretty soon."

"I promised you we'd go get something to eat and we will." Forcing his leg to stop bouncing, Booth leaned forward and placed his elbows on his thighs. "I'm just restless . . . I don't think I could sleep if I wanted to. I'm not going to crash."

Signing the report, Cam placed the folder in her out basket and removed her purse from her desk drawer. "Come on. We'll go eat and then you can go home and sleep. I think we could both use some sleep. I sent everyone home so hopefully everyone is resting."

Tired, Booth slowly stood up. "I dropped Bones off at her apartment before I came back here. She was acting strangely, so I stayed until she fell asleep, but I feel kind of guilty leaving her alone. What if she has a nightmare or something? She's been through a hell of a lot in the last two days and . . . I worry about her. She's alone and she doesn't have anyone to be there for her if she's having a bad night."

Moving across her office, Cam placed her hand on his arm. "Why don't we just skip dinner and you go and check on Dr. Brennan. You're not going to settle down until you do anyway. It's what you do."

Surprised, Booth took her hands in his. "Really? I mean if you want to go eat . . ."

Interrupting him, Cam smiled, "Go check on your partner and then go home and get some sleep. I'm going to go home, take a hot bath, crawl in to bed and sleep until tomorrow sometime. I'm bushed."

His hands releasing her hands, Booth turned to leave. Exiting her office, he paused and looked back at his girlfriend. "I'll call you and check on you before I go to bed."

Waving her finger at him, Cam scolded him. "No you are not. I'm going to turn my phone off and I'm going to sleep. Once my head hits the pillow, I do not plan to open my eyes again until I've got at least twelve hours of sleep . . . if not more."

"Alright. I'll check on Bones and then I'll go home and hit the sack too." Turning, Booth walked rapidly down the hallway and exited the Lab.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

A hand rocking his shoulder, Booth shrugged it away. "Go away."

"Booth, why are you here?" Standing over him, Brennan pushed on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be sleeping on my couch. You're going to hurt your back."

His eyes barely open, Booth protested, "Why'd you wake me, Bones? I was asleep. I'm fine, go back to bed."

Brennan worried that Booth was going to pay a steep price for sleeping on her couch. "At least go and sleep in my guest bedroom."

Weary, Booth slowly sat up, yawned and forced his eyes open. "Okay . . . but you need to go back to bed. You had a rough day and . . . God, I'm tired." Standing, he staggered over to her guest bedroom, entered the room, closed the door behind him and collapsed on the bed, instantly asleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stirring her coffee, Cam was amused that her boyfriend was so grumpy. "Why are you so grumpy, Booth? Didn't you get enough sleep?"

Rubbing his back, Booth stretched trying to loosen the muscles in his back. "Bones' couch is as bad as mine."

Not sure what he was talking about, Cam placed her spoon on the table. "Did you sleep on her couch last night?"

Rolling his shoulders, Booth felt like someone had beat him while he slept. "Yeah, when I went to check on her she didn't answer the door, so I let myself in. That's when I found out she was having a really bad nightmare. I felt bad for her, so I woke her up, got her to drink some water and then I slept on her couch. I was too tired to drive home . . . Why don't they make good couches anymore? You pay all that money for a piece of furniture and you can't even sleep on it."

"How was she this morning?" Curious, Cam sipped her coffee and placed the cup back on the table.

Their waitress delivered their meals, so Booth waited until she left before he answered. "She was doing okay. When I left she was working on some notes for a new novel. I don't think she slept that much, but she seemed to be okay. I offered to stay with her for the rest of the day, but she said she wanted to be alone." Picking up his fork, Booth shook his head. "She's pretty brave you know. Not too many people would be as calm as she is after what she's been through."

Impressed with Brennan and Hodgins, Cam smiled, "I'm amazed that they accomplished what they did to help us save them. They're definitely people to have on your side when the going gets rough."

A smile appearing, Booth speared a french fry and dragged it through a pool of ketchup. "She really is. She's the best partner I've ever had. She's smart and tough . . ." His mind now on his partner, Booth forgot his girlfriend sitting across from him.

Amused, Cam shook her head. "But she has terrible furniture."

Not sure what Cam had said, Booth turned his attention back to her, "Um, yeah. What?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	17. Chapter 17

(The Man in the Cell)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Opening her apartment door, Booth carried in Cam's overnight bag and a big vase of flowers while Cam followed him in to the apartment. Closing the door behind her, she carried a small basket of flowers and a 'Get Well' balloon over to the dining room table and placed them there.

After he dropped Cam's bag in her bedroom and placed the flowers on the dresser he came back out into the living room and watched his girlfriend sit down on the couch. "Do you want anything from the kitchen . . . water?"

Pulling an afghan over her lap, Cam shook her head and leaned back against the couch. "No, I'm fine, thank you."

Still not sure how he wanted to handle the conversation, Booth sat down on a chair near the couch and stared at the floor. He wanted to be fair and he wanted to do what was right, but he didn't want to hurt his friend either. "Um . . . Cam, we need to talk."

Cam noticed the way her boyfriend was avoiding looking at her and decided that he was still upset about Howard Epps' death. "Booth, Howard Epps wanted to die and he wanted you to feel responsible. You couldn't have held on to him forever. It wasn't your fault."

His gaze still on the floor, Booth shook his head and nervously cleared his throat. "Yeah, that's not what I need to talk to you about." Steeling his resolve, he looked up and met her gaze. "We need to break up, Cam. You almost died because you didn't follow protocol and the reason you didn't follow protocol is because I pressured you and you listened to me instead of telling me to back off . . . Babe, you almost died because of me."

Filled with concern for Booth, Cam moved further down the couch until she could reach out and touch him. Placing her hand on his knee, she noticed him flinch and withdrew her hand. "Booth that was not your fault. You didn't force me to do anything. I got in a hurry and I didn't follow protocol. I did that . . . not you. I jeopardized my life and Zach's life. You had nothing to do with it."

Slowly shaking his head, Booth reached out and took her hand in his. "No you're wrong. I'm your boyfriend and I was upset because Epps had . . . Epps had contacted my son. I was upset and I influenced you to do what you did . . . It's dangerous, Cam. The jobs we do are dangerous and me being in a relationship with you makes it more dangerous . . . Don't you see? If we were just friends and not . . . if we were just friends you could have told me to wait . . . you know I'm right, but we're in a relationship and it puts a lot of pressure on us that shouldn't be there."

His emotions very high, Booth released her hand and stood up. "If you had died, if Zach had died, it would have been my fault. I would have had to live with that for the rest of my life. Cam . . . we need to go back to the way we were. We can just be friends. It's too dangerous for you and me to date . . . You need to be able to do your job and not worry about me and . . ."

Staring up at her friend, Cam knew that their relationship was changed. Sadly, she nodded her head. "Booth, it's alright. You're taking responsibility for things you shouldn't. Howard Epps was responsible for the poison, not you. I was the one that was in a hurry because I love Parker too. I was terrified when I heard that he'd been with Parker. Yes, you insisted I hurry, but I felt like I needed to hurry because of Parker too. I love that little boy and the thought of Epps . . . None of this was your fault."

Crossing his arms, Booth refused to accept her forgiveness. "Cam, I'm doing this for us. I can't risk your life like that again. I love you too much and I can't lose you. I don't have much family and besides you and Pops who do I have? Bones and Parker, you and Pops. That's all I have Cam. Please don't take this wrong. I can't lose you and if we remain a couple then I risk losing you and I can't do that . . . Please say you understand."

Aware that Booth was taking on guilt that wasn't his to take, Cam also knew that that was who he is and she needed to help him. "Of course, I can see that. We can go back to the way we were, just friends. It's okay."

Relieved, Booth sat down on the couch next to her. Placing his arm around her, he kissed her cheek. "I am so sorry, Cam. I almost lost you and I know you don't blame me, but I do. I blame me and I always will."

Her hand on his thigh, Cam felt a tear slip from her lashes and fall down her cheek. "I don't blame you, Booth, so I wish you wouldn't either . . . You do know that Dad is going to be upset. He really likes you and I think he's been hoping you'd be his son-in-law someday. I've told him that we have no intention of getting married, but you know how he is. He only hears what he wants to hear."

"Like Pops." Releasing her shoulders, Booth clasped his hands on his lap. "Pops is the same. Just be honest and tell him. Treat it like a band aide. Just tear it off. He'll be okay."

Chuckling, Cam shook her head. "Hank is not as bad as Dad is and you know it . . . Booth, maybe you should talk to someone about what happened. I think you'd feel better if you talked to someone."

"If you're talking about a psychiatrist, forget it." Standing, Booth moved over to the recliner and sat down again. "I had my fill of those bastards in the Army. I'm fine, don't worry about me . . . We're okay right? . . . You and me, we're friends . . . right?"

Reaching over and placing her hand on his knee, she gripped it to get his attention. "Listen to me Booth . . . Always. We'll always be friends."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

(The Girl in the Gator, The Boneless Bride in the River)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Worried about her friend, Cam had watched Booth for the next few weeks and she knew that something was wrong. While she was recovering at home, he'd dropped by her apartment every day, bringing her takeout, doing her grocery shopping, collected her mail and for good measure he did some general cleaning. She'd worried about the way he seemed to keep a tight rein on his emotions not allowing himself to feel anything and she knew . . . she absolutely knew that he was a volcano waiting to erupt.

Unfortunately, that volcano finally did erupt and it did it in a big way. He shot the clown's head on an ice cream truck in a fit of rage and if that wasn't a plea for help then she didn't know what else it could be. Her friend was forced to see a psychologist by the FBI and after a few days of meeting with the man, he'd come to grips with Howard Epps' death. He wouldn't talk about it with her because it was too painful, so she tried to just be there for him just in case he needed someone to talk to.

Cam had been grateful that he'd received the help he needed, but while getting that help Dr. Brennan had been given a new temporary FBI partner and once Booth was back at work, Brennan had started dating Agent Timothy Sullivan.

She'd seen the looks that Booth gave Sully and Brennan when they were together and she knew, she finally knew that he loved Brennan. Even though Brennan wasn't interested in having a relationship with Booth, Booth was most definitely interested in his partner. Cam thought about it for a few days and realized that she would not step into his relationship problem. They had both been with each other off and on since college and she realized that she wasn't the objective observer he needed. She cared too much to interfere in his affairs. After considering the pros and cons, Cam decided that she would stand back and allow him to handle his relationship with Brennan. At that point there were too many ways she could lose her friendship with Booth and it would not be because he was angry with her over unwanted advise about his love life or lack there of.

ooooooooooooooo

Dr. Brennan's affair had heated up with Sully and Cam watched Booth become quieter and quieter. They met for drinks at the Founding Father's at least twice a week and they ate at a nice restaurant at least once every two weeks and each time she met up with him, she saw the way he was shutting down his emotions when it came to his partner. He was reacting to his partner's affair and not in a healthy way. Several times she'd almost gave him advise, but managed to control her thoughts and had kept silent. She felt sorry for him, but she had learned that Brennan was a very independent woman and if she chose Sully over Booth then there wasn't anything anyone could do about it, not Booth and especially not her.

The day Booth hurried into the Founding Fathers, ordered a shot of Whiskey and grinned at her, Cam knew something had changed. "What's up, Booth. Why the big happy smile?"

Accepting the glass of Whiskey from the bartender, Booth drank half of it and rested the glass on the bar. "No reason, can't a guy just be happy?"

Her wine glass sitting in front of her, Cam picked it up and sipped some of the Merlot. Cam was pretty sure there was only one reason Booth would be this happy, but she decided to feign ignorance. Placing the glass back down on the bar, Cam cleared her throat. "I haven't seen Dr. Brennan since this morning. She left very early and she never came back to the Lab. She rarely calls in sick, so I decided to let her alone . . . I know that she was trying to make a decision about whether or not to take a sabbatical and go with Sully on his big adventure. Do you know if she's made her decision yet?"

Finished with his drink, Booth moved the empty glass across the bar and motioned for the bartender to refill his glass. "Yeah, I do . . . she isn't going to do it . . . she . . . ah . . . she decided that she didn't want to spend a year on a boat after all. Sully sailed off this morning and Bones went to the docks to see him off. I . . . I took her out to eat breakfast afterward. She told me she was going to take the day off and work on some project she's put off. She'll probably be back at work tomorrow."

Relieved to hear that particular piece of news, Cam grinned at her friend. "So you're not going to lose your partner and I'm not going to lose a very valuable employee after all."

His happiness greater than hers, Booth took the refilled glass from the bartender and turned to face Cam. "I won't say I wasn't worried that she'd go, but I think she made the right choice. She wouldn't be happy sailing around on a boat . . . lets face it she's dedicated to her work and she's at the top of her field. It took a lot of hard work for her to get there and . . . no, I should have known she wouldn't give that up. She just couldn't give up her job like that." Sipping his drink, Booth's face took on a look of reflection. "Of course, poor Sully, he was dumped and dumped hard . . . yeah, poor Sully."

The note of insincerity rather obvious in his voice, Cam hid her smile behind her hand. "Yes, poor Sully and of course, poor Dr. Brennan. She did really like him. That was why her decision was so hard for her. She had to choose between a job she loved and someone she might have been falling in love with. I think if Sully had waited a few more months it might have gone the other way."

A little shocked at the idea, Booth finished his drink and moved the glass away from him. "Um . . . you really think so?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam thought about it and then nodded her head. "Maybe . . . She seemed to really like Sully and his Peter Pan attitude in life is a little alluring especially when someone like Dr. Brennan has worked so hard for most of her adult life and hasn't had a lot of fun . . . at least as far as I can tell. I've read her personal records and she doesn't use up very much of her vacation. She's rarely sick and she puts in a lot of hours at work. If someone doesn't help her to learn to relax and take some down time, she may burn out. Sully was a lure away from her hectic life . . . so yes, under the right circumstances, if Sully had waited long enough, she might have said yes and gone with him. "

Her words food for thought, Booth slowly nodded his head. "I try to get her to relax . . . go to movies, stuff like that, but . . . maybe I should try harder. I don't want her to burn out and . . . ." Lost in thought he didn't continue.

Finished with her wine, Cam moved the empty glass across the bar away from her. "She needs a friend to help her have fun. Maybe you could do that. I know you two are great friends. Help her enjoy life a little bit more and I think you'll be helping yourself as well . . . um, your partnership will be stronger for it."

"Yeah, she's a really good friend." His gaze fixed on his hands now resting on top of the bar, Booth muttered. "Maybe my best friend."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you thought of my story. Reviews are appreciated.

A/N: I think I will end this story here. I hope you were entertained. I know it wasn't everyone's cup of tea.


End file.
